Jarod Adler
' Jarod Adler' is the mate of Whitney and the spokesperson of her coven. He acts as the fatherly figure for his other coven mates. Biography Early Life Jarod was the son of a sea merchant and spent most of his childhood learning the trade and helping his father out. When he came of age, he started taking over his father's work so his father could retire. Jarod lived a happy, content life and pretty much had it easy. He never sought after women company either, like many of his friends. He also never found any girl he really loved, or would have settled down for. It was around his 26th birthday when his life was turned upside down. He was out late, celebrating with his pals. Like usual, he drank a lot and was about to leave earlier than usual. That was when a man and a lady strode into the bar he was at. Most everyone there spotted them and stopped what they were doing. Being the small town they lived in, everyone knew each other and no one recognized the two, beautiful newcomers. It was also the first time in Jarod's life that he felt attracted to a lady and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even in his drunken state though, Jarod knew something was off about the two strangers. That didn't seem to bother him as much as he should and for some reason, the male of the two strangers approached him with the lady following. The man was not nearly as gorgeous as the lady, but still enough so to dazzle Jarod in amazement. He struck up a conversation with Jarod and before he knew it, Jarod was leading the two strangers towards his dock house, where he kept his supplies. Inside, the man suddenly attacked Jarod, but left him alive. Jarod experienced excruciating pain as the man's venom entered his blood stream. After his transformation, the man explained to Jarod why he changed him. Apparently, the man thought Jarod had what his kind called a gift. Unfortunately, Jarod expressed no talent out of the ordinary for vampires and the man soon left him with his mate. Jarod then left his home, but not without accidentally killing a handful of people to sate his newborn thirst. Deeply regretful of that, Jarod traveled far to ease his guilt. He found comfort in Russia, where he met several friendly vampires. He made several friends out of the Russian vampires and decided to settle down in a secluded area where he could hunt humans in peace. As time progressed, Jarod formed a routine for himself that comforted him and brought back hazy memories of his human life. It was around this time that Jarod met Whitney. When he laid eyes on her, he thought she was extraoridnary and couldn't help but feel pulled towards her. He soon realized she was troubled by her vampire existance and taught her how to appreciate it, and also showed her how to enjoy hunting humans. Afterwards, Whitney and him became mates and started traveling around the world. For the most part, Jarod lived in harmony with Whitney. She didn't speak often, but Jarod liked the silence and stability she brought him. The only time he felt any worry was when she expressed a desire to raise her own child. He feared that she would create an immortal child and advised her against it, saying that it would destroy them. Whitney agreed and he relaxed afterwards. However, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that she'd create one behind his back, but then he thought that maybe she just wanted to be a mother. He started thinking about how to help her out and was relieved when they found Dakota, who Whitney asked to change. He then assumed a fatherly role to Dakota, who he already saw as his son. Later, Dakota changed his cousin and Jarod felt happy now that Whitney had another "son" to care for. Of course, when Parker found a mate, Jarod was a bit concerned. He worried over the extended amount of members apart of Whitney's coven, but was soon reassured when Whitney welcomed Nancy and Andy. He never questioned her choice and fell into an encouraging role that supported Dakota, Parker, Nancy, and Andy. Physical Description Jarod has a fairly muscular build with broad shoulders and masculine features. His eyes are slightly narrow shaped, but warm and friendly. His hair is alo long and shaggy, but he keeps it in a ponytail. Personality Despite his intimidating frame, Jarod is very easy-going and warm. He is also very generous at times, thoughtful, and simple minded. He speaks in a booming voice and carries himself with pride. He is pretty confident as well and reasonable, though he sometimes comes off of as a bit overprotective and paranoid. Relationships 'Whitney Ashworth' He loves Whitney very much since she is his mate. He'd do anything and everything for her, and he'd gladly give up his life for hers. 'Dakota Evans' Jarod sees Dakota as his first son and treats him as such. The two of them also speak constantly and go off into hunts together. 'Parker Dwight' Jarod sees Parker as his second son and treats him as if he really was. He also is equally bonded to him as he is to Dakota and very fond of Parker. 'Nancy Banks' He loves Nancy a lot and thinks of her in high regards because Whitney enjoys her company. He also treats her a bit specially because he thinks of her as his only daughter-in-law. 'Andy Banks' Jarod has a certain relationship with Andy. He loves Andy as equally as the others, as he sees the young vampire as his third son, but gives Andy the space he needs. The two speak occassionally as well, but seemingly already understand the other without needing to fill the silence with words. This is much like Jarod's bond with Whitney. : ''Main Article: Relationships '' Category:Males Category:Mated Vampires Category:Whitney's coven Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Nomads